The second wretched egg (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Raph16
Summary: What if Shiro hasn't been all alone during her childhood after Ganta left? What if there had been someone by her side during his absence, someone she would come to call "her big brother"? What if there had been a "second wretched egg" in Deadman Wonderland?
1. In the beginning

1 month has pasted since the great earthquake that destroyed 70% of Tokyo. People had died, families were torn, it became complete carnage. But it didn't matter for Kuro. As long as he remembers, he has always been alone by himself, with neither mother, nor father to take care of him. But that didn't matter as well for Kuro. Even during the seven past years spent in this orphanage, he could stand by himself without asking any of the employees any kind of help. He hadn't gotten friends as well back then. Kuro found them way to dependent of the employees of the orphanage, seeing them weak. They even stood far away from Kuro, scared of the dark aura that seemed to manifest from his very figure. Not only from his black hair, but his name came has well from his "dark aura" and from his solitary attitude. Just like darkness, Kuro gave you a chilly effect down your spine and liked to "stand in the shadows". The employees didn't really mind it, for Kuro wasn't scaring the other children on purpose and wasn't the trouble maker at all. They all believed that he would brighten up one day. But now, the orphanage, the employees and the kids were all gone, casted away from existence thanks to the monstrous earthquake.

Kuro was thinking about all that as he was lying on his back, on the roof of the building he took as his home. The sky he was looking at had an ugly gray color. "It's going to rain soon." Kuro said in his head. So he jumped off the roof and used the "magic" as a rope to climb down the wall of the building safely, until he went through a window of the third floor.

During the past month, Kuro didn't have too much trouble to survive "the apocalypse". Thanks to his habit of having a low profile, he didn't have too much trouble in stealing food and other necessary supplies he would need to live. He had a pretty good natural skill for sneaking in places without being noticed, just like darkness: it comes without you realizing it. Of course, because he was still a seven years old child, he got himself a teddy bear to keep him company.

But he also got another "skill" as well: "the magic", as Kuro calls it. He first discovered it in a more than unpleasant way: around a week after the earthquake, he had gotten attacked by a group of thugs in the middle of the night and they wounded him with a cut on his left cheek. His low profile didn't work out so good this time. One of the thugs had pinned the boy to the wall of the alley they were in and thought about "having his way with the kid". When he felt his pants being pulled down, Kuro panicked and tried to punch and kick the man to save himself.

And this is how he activated "the magic". The alley resonated with a gust of wind-like sound and in the next moment, the thug that was about to rape Kuro was being sliced in half, accompanied by a rain of blood. Completely shocked, nobody in the alley reacted at first, still questioning what just happened. Until one of the thugs pointed a finger towards the boy and screamed: "W... W... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

Out of Kuro's wound on his cheek was growing a red thread-like thing that seemed to look like a barbed wire. It was floating in mid-air around Kuro's head, who was looking at it with great curiosity. "Did I do this? I...I can use MAGIC?" Kuro thought. It was normal for him to see it as magic, every kid his age would think the same. On the thugs's side, they were pretty panicked. The kid they wanted to rub of his belongings ended up having a weird power and KILLED one of them with it.

"Shit, he's just like that other cop freak! We're screwed now!" said one of the bandits, ready to run away.

"W...What do you mean "we're screwed now"?" replied another one, trying to build up some courage back. "He's just a fucking kid and he seems just as surprised as us. I bet he's so scared of it that he's just about to pee in his pants." he concluded, now with an evil looking grin on his face.

His speech seemed to get the wanted effect because his three remaining companions now all looked at Kuro with an evil looking smile as well, ready to take care of the boy for what he did to their companion. But the thing is, Kuro wasn't scared at all. On the contrary, it was like "the magic" had triggered something in his mind, like a great realization. It made him realize that he was strong, maybe even more than those four other men.

"The magic... MY magic was stronger than the mean man, right?" Kuro thought by looking at the sliced in half corpse on the ground. "So, my magic should be stronger than them too, right?" he then thought by looking at the four remaining men. When he got stuck in this alley, cornered by the thugs, he was scared, scared of what would happen to him. He didn't have any reason to be scared anymore. So, with a smile, Kuro tried to focus his mind on the "magic spiky string" to make it move, and succeeded when he "felt it", as if it was one of his own limbs and pointed it in the direction of the thugs as if it was a spear.

"You should leave, I'm stronger than you." Kuro said with a calm voice, still smiling.

When they saw the "whip" point straight at them, the thugs backed away a bit, not so sure anymore if they wanted to kill the kid. But the one who brought back some courage to them saw the words the boy said as a huge provocation, and with eyes burning with rage, he charged straight at Kuro with his knife raised while screaming: "DON'T FUCK WITH US, YOU LITTLE USE..." He never finished because Kuro, still focusing on the "magic spiky string" and without a second of hesitation, made it perform a fast circular movement that sliced the thug's skull in half, cutting him off mid-sentence.

In his mind, Kuro knew that what he just did was wrong, REALLY wrong. But it was a question of life and death; if he hadn't done anything, the other mean man would have killed him.

"Besides, they're criminals, maybe even killers, so it's right to punish them." Kuro said to himself, giving him the confirmation that he had the right to do this.

When they saw their second friend fall at the hands of the boy, the three remaining criminals all just gave up at the same time and went to run out of the alley, back to the streets. Unfortunately for them, Kuro didn't saw it like that and generated two more "magic spiky strings" and grabbed the three fleeing men with them by the legs and lifted them up in mid-air. He knew that he could just let the mean men run away, but Kuro really wanted to "test out the magic" more. There was this thrill as well, this exquisite feeling of power that acted like a drug, pushing him to go on with his "new found game". So, he jammed one of the "magic spiky strings" in the "pooping hole" of a first mean man all the way down until it came out of the top of his head, he smashed a second one on the walls and the ground of the alley until he was just like a rag doll and the third mean man, he simply lunched him in the air and let him crash head first on the ground with a sickening sound of breaking bones.

When he was done, Kuro looked at "his work" and brought his pants back on, which got removed by the first mean man. Anyone else would've just freaked out after doing such a monstrous thing, but not Kuro. This act of barbary actually brought him another realization: only the strongest can survive and the weak die. That's why everyone at the orphanage died, because they were weak, unlike Kuro who was strong. Killing five mean adults when he was just seven years old was a perfect proof. He then got an idea. He knew that there were other mean people in the area around the building he took as his home, forcing him to be extremely cautious. Now that he had "the magic", it was time to show them who the real strongest was.

Kuro didn't know it yet, but that night in the alley, he had started to become one of the most feared and powerful Deadmen that would walk the Earth, one that will equal even the "Wretched Egg". The one that will come to be known as "Raptor".

* * *

 _Back in present time, in an underground facility..._

Hagire was at his desk, looking at his laptop that was showing a fresh information that came from one of his men this morning. It mentioned a child spotted near an abandoned building, in the ruins of Tokyo. But that wasn't what interested Hagire. The thing was that the report had a picture of the said child. It showed him, surrounded by what looked like a red thread, but Hagire knew that "it" wasn't a thread. With a smile on his face he said: "Hmm. My interest is of 40%."

After that, the scientist closed his laptop an ordered a group of soldiers to accompany him to the abandoned building where the picture was taken. "Perhaps this boy is the key." thought Hagire.

He was just about to join a squad of seven ready soldiers at the door when he felt something pull his jacket from behind. Surprised, the man of science turned around to see a little girl with white hair and skin accompanied by red eyes. It was Shiro, the girl that bitch Sorae decided to use as a guinea pig instead of her son. She was surely his greatest creation ever.

"Grandpa, where are you going?" Shiro asked softly, looking a bit intimidated by the soldiers near the door. Hagire bent down and while patting Shiro's head, he said: "I'm going to bring you a great surprise, so wait here and be nice, I'll be right back." On that, Hagire and the soldiers exited the facility, while Shiro had a huge smile on her face, expecting her upcoming surprise.


	2. Quick message

Hello everyone this is Raph16. First, thanks to everyone who've read my fanfiction, it is really appreciated.

This is just a quick message asking for your help in building up "The second wretched egg", people. Anyone who's willing to lend me their support with ideas for the story is completely welcome. You can send them either to my e-mail address or Twitter account, which will be displayed in my profile.

Aside from that, the story will still follow the same original path, with Kuro becoming Shiro's brother and being a crossover between DW and Prototype.

With that people, I hope you will still continue to read "The second wretched egg" on which I will now work on the next chapter- still SO SORRY for not updating for so long -and you can also go and read my other fanfiction, "Afterstory". Also, reviews are really appreciated, they help me to improve my fanfictions so that you will still love them.

See ya.


	3. Meeting the scientist

Around the same moment, at the abandoned building...

Kuro had just got inside his "house" when the thunder started rumbling. "I knew it was going to rain." Kuro said to himself.

The abandoned building Kuro was in used to be an office building. Aside from some missing wall pieces and broken computers and furnitures, the building didn't take too much damage- which was a miracle -and it was really spacious. Thanks to that, Kuro had a lot of space to use. He had placed the food and other needed items he gathered since the earthquake in the cafeteria- mostly what was left of it -of the building and installed his "bedroom" in a room that seemed to belong to the previous boss. The building had some books, but nothing that caught Kuro's interest in the slightest. He preferred those he stoled from some ruined and abandoned libraries that he gathered here; he found them a lot more interesting. It was needed to know that Kuro loved to read and learn new things. It's not because there's been a murderous earthquake that you have to stop learning things, right? That was what Kuro thought anyway.

Another thing was that the building gave a good view of the sea, which was brought by the earthquake. This monster didn't only destroy 70% of Tokyo, but SANK as much under the ocean, and even parts of some regions around it. That was another thing Kuro didn't care about, but also didn't know... yet. As he was watching the big body of water while breathing in sea air, Kuro's thoughts drifted to the events of the past month since the "alley case".

After Kuro discovered "the magic", he has been pretty busy in the following days. He completely purged the entire zone he resided in of all the street gangs that roamed the streets. Every building, every alley, every corner where a "mean person"- it's the term Kuro uses to refer to criminals in general - could be hiding, scrutinized. All that in less then a month, that was a Guinness record in itself!

Just like that night, Kuro felt that same thrill run down his spine, as he was hunting down all those thugs like a shark is pursuing a seal, eager to taste it's delicious flesh and blood. Thanks to this "workout", not only was he now able to go outside without having to worry about being attacked, but he as well learned new ways to use "the magic". For example, he learned to use the "magic spiky strings" like grappling hooks; pretty useful when you want to reach high grounds, or to make your prey fall into a deadly trap. Kuro just loved to use "the magic"; it felt like a brand new toy you would get for Christmas. But he also learned to not use "the magic" too much. Once, he tried to get to the roof of a building that was around 10 meters above his head. The long "magic spiky string" he created to get to the roof strangely made him feel very sick. That made him do an important note in his head: using "the magic" too much can be bad for him. Still, Kuro was only seven years old. As time will pass, he'll surely become stronger, and "the magic" as well.

Also, there had been something that stayed in Kuro's mind; one of the mean men mentioned a "cop freak"- Kuro had no idea what a "cop freak" looked like - who seemed to be like him. Did that mean that there was someone as strong as him out there? Or even more then just one? If it was true that Kuro and this "cop freak" were alike, then multiple "magic users" being alive out there was possible. But first, Kuro needed to survive. When the situation will settle down, or if he finds new ways to use "the magic", then he'll go try and find those other potential "magic users".

He suddenly got taken away from his reverie by the grumbling of his belly. Kuro then looked at the watch attached to his wrist to see that it was now past 13 o'clock.

"Geez, how long did I stay on the roof?"

As rain was starting to fall outside, Kuro went down to the second floor of the building, where the remnants of the cafeteria was.

It was the kind of view you would expect after an earthquake just passed by: broken tables, shattered walls, even some beams that collapsed to the ground, etc. Thanks to a portable generator Kuro found once, he brought back electricity to the place, which allowed him to prepare himself something hot to eat with one of the microwaves that still worked- and were in one piece -. After putting some ramen noodles in a bowl that he placed in a microwave for 2 minutes, the moment he openned the door a bright lightning made itself being noticed. Kuro flinched and nearly dropped the bowl down; lightnings made him feel uncomfortable. So, he went back to the third floor with his bowl of ramen, in order to get his teddy bear that was inside his "bedroom". The little guy always made Kuro feel calmer when he was scared sometimes. Just holding the plush toy in his arms was enough to wash all anxiety away.

And that's exactly how it went: when he entered, he took his teddy bear that was on a collapsed shelf in his arms, all while eating his bowl of ramen. But what Kuro didn't know was that he was about to get a "little visit".

* * *

At that moment, the helicopter carrying Hagire and his squad of soldiers was flying above the submerged ruins of Tokyo. It was a view worthy of a nightmare. The water was covering the entire city and went so high that it reached the roof of some buildings. You could see the city perfectly under the big mass of water, and it was not pretty to see at all: corpses, hundreds of corpses were drifting under the water and they were of all possible categories: adults, old people, kids, babies, etc.

Strangely, the soldiers were looking at the view without a single inch of interest, just as if it had always been like that.

There was at least one passenger who was enjoying the view; Dr. Rinichiro Hagire. He was looking at the ruins of Tokyo with amazement in his eyes, just as much as when he was studying "his beloved".

"I can't wait to free my little angel." thought the scientist eagerly. "If she can do this much just at the age of four, imagine when she'll become a fully grown woman."

"Enjoying the view, doc?" said one of the soldiers.

Not really happy to be dragged out from his thoughts about "his beloved", Hagire looked at the man with an annoyed look but still answered.

"Yes indeed."

"To bad you didn't bring a camera with you, and that's nothing compared to what we saw." he concluded by pointing the barrel of his rifle towards the sinked ruins.

"I highly doubt that." Hagire replied in his head, looking back at the sunken city.

"Why the hell are we even going to Tokyo? There's nothing left there. All I was told was to get my ass to the door and follow this weirdo." said a soldier, quite frustrated.

"Shut up, he's your superior!" shouted another soldier who was the highest graded of the group. "The other day, one of our guys spotted a kid near an abandoned office building there. Apparently, he's like the albino girl back at the laboratory and Dr. Hagire wants us to get him for his work."

"Exactly, sir." confirmed Hagire who was listening and glad that at least one of those mercenaries knew respect.

"If this brat can help us get rid of that freak, then the clown back there can do whatever the fuck he wants." the frustrated one said in his head.

After around five more minutes, they were in view of the said building and the soldiers, at the warning of the pilot, all got ready to "get their package".

* * *

Back in the building...

Around the same moment, Kuro had realized that the helicopter was coming. As soon as he heard the sound of the propeller and then saw the said machine through the curtain of water, he immediately hid himself behind the broken desk. Kuro was a bit scared right now: the helicopter was definitely flying towards the building where he was; why? It couldn't possibly be help, the police forces completely lost control after the earthquake happened! Besides, he only fought "mean people" during the past month, not helicopters! So, Kuro waited, hoping that the helicopter would pass by and leave him be, all while holding his teddy bear.

Unfortunately for him, the pilot had already seen him and positioned the device on the side of the third floor, so that the soldiers could jump through the window and get the child.

When he heard the sound of shattering glass followed by multiple footsteps, Kuro didn't even think and just made a run for it to the door on his left... only to be grabbed by the collar of his hoodie and then slammed to the ground.

When he got back to his senses, Kuro felt that he was being lifted and then found himself face to face with a person wearing what looked like a military uniform and a strange gas mask with bright blue lens. And there wasn't only one, but SEVEN masked person.

"Wh... wh... who are those people? What do they want with me? How did they find me?" All those thoughts were echoing inside Kuro's head, amplifying his panic. These people didn't look like ordinary "mean people" at all, they seemed like they could kill him in the blink of an eye. Kuro was so scared that he completely forgot that he had "the magic".

"Easy now, soldier! You were told to get the boy, not kill him!" said a voice coming from behind the soldier holding Kuro. The boy looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw something that replaced all his fear with disbelief.

The voice came from a man wearing a white coat, over a green shirt with black stripes on it. He had black hair with a ponytail and a goatee of the same colour, and was wearing a strange necklace with four knives on it. And the man must have known better days; his face had two huge scars on it and he had both an arm and leg missing, the last one replaced by a prosthesis.

After the soldier put Kuro down not so nicely and allowed the scientist to pass, Rinichiro bent down and talked to the boy:

"Well young man, I think I should apologize for the lack of manners coming from my co-worker." he said, glaring at the soldier behind him, which was the one who called him "weirdo" in the helicopter. He wouldn't allow those brutes to harm the boy who might be the key to free "his beloved".

"Wh... who are you?" said Kuro with a frightened voice, grabbing his plush toy that was lying on the floor. He might have looked tough during the past month while hunting down all those "mean people", he was scared like a kitty cat right now. And why were those masked person pointing their guns at him?

"You're coming with us, brat! So get off your ass and move!" yelled the one who caught Kuro before he went through the door. The boy flinched at the scream and held his teddy bear closer to his chest.

"First of, you shut up, punk!" replied the highest graded soldier towards his subordinate. "And lower your guns people, he doesn't look like he'll fight back." On that, all the soldiers lowered their weapons, which calmed Kuro a bit.

"Great, now that everyone's calmed down, let me introduce myself, young sir." said Hagire after getting up. "I am Dr. Rinichiro Hagire and if you don't mind, I would like you to come with us. This ability of yours caught my attention and I believe that it can help me." Hearing that, Kuro got up too. This man knew about "the magic" and it can help him?

"Why do you need "the magic", sir?" Kuro replied, his fear all gone.

"Oh, so you call it like that, I see." Hagire said, quite amused. "Well to answer your question, I'm working on a project with someone who, as well, has 'the magic" as you call it. But we can talk about it more once we're at our base, unless you prefer to stay here all alone." he concluded with a smile.

Kuro was a bit suspicious about the strange man, but he had to admit that he was right. Being at a base, which had to have a lot of supplies, and with another "magic user" like him- perhaps the "cop freak" -to top it all, was a lot more appealing than staying here. So, without any hesitation, Kuro gave his answer.

"I'm coming with you."

"Perfect. Let's go then." replied Hagire who was more than satisfied with how this turned out. The boy accepted to cooperate and come with them without any trouble.

"If he's "the key", then my beloved shall be free in no time." he thought.

When Kuro passed beside one of the soldiers, he noticed a symbol on the shoulder of his uniform: a black and white star with wings.


	4. Little update

Just a little message everyone. Sorry for not updating "The second wretched egg" for so long, but don't worry. I'll give you fresh new content once Christmas vacation is here, so be patient.


	5. Arrival at the island

The ride in the helicopter took about ten minutes before Kuro, Hagire and the soldiers arrived at the said base. Kuro had sat next to Hagire, the only one he seemed to feel comfortable around, but had been facing down the whole time with his teddy bear close to his chest, thanks to the soldiers who were quite intimidating. He was sure that the one who grabbed him back at the building was glaring at him the whole time.

When the pilot told them that they had arrived and were going to land, Kuro looked through the window to see an island in the middle of the sea, but to his surprise, what looked like a construction site was in the middle of it. Hagire noticed his reaction.

"You seem to look like you were expecting something else, am I right?" asked the doctor.

"Well, it's just that I read a book with the picture of a military base in it and it didn't look like... _that_." Kuro answered, pointing down towards the island. Aside from the look and their purpose, he didn't know this much about military bases. He only knew that it was the place where soldiers worked and guessed that it had to have supplies for everyone there- which is one of the main reasons he accepted to come -. His books didn't tell much about it.

"Actually, it's not a military base, but a laboratory." To everyone's surprise, the answer didn't come from Hagire, but from one of the soldiers who had removed his helmet. Kuro saw that he was an American looking bald man with a serious look on his face and judging by his voice, he guessed that he was the one who told the others back at the building to lower their guns.

"Sir! Why are you telling him?" The outraged reply came from another soldier and Kuro recognized him as the one who yelled at him to "get off his ass and move".

"It's a good start in making our little guest trust us and more cooperative, surely better than slamming him on the ground and yelling at him." the bald man replied all while frowning at his co-worker. "And besides, he was going to find out sooner or later."

"Then why did you point your weapons at me?" asked Kuro who was slowly regaining his usual tone, but with a bit of hesitation still.

The soldier looked at him with a surprised look, but still answered with a small grin.

"Well, when you're asked to get a kid with a power like yours, you never know when he's going to pull a trick on you."

Kuro nodded, showing the man that he understood. At the same moment, the helicopter had landed on the island and everyone started to get off the aircraft.

The base was mostly, as Kuro saw in the helicopter, a huge assemble of buildings in the middle of construction. There were also soldiers walking around, along with military equipment and other complicated devices. As the group was walking through, Kuro was thinking about what the bald soldier said back at the helicopter. They aimed their weapons at him because of "the magic". Did it mean that... they saw that Kuro was strong? Maybe, at least that's what he believed. As Kuro was thinking about that, he was brought out of his reverie by something tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mr. Hagire pointing towards something. Kuro looked forward to see what looked like a huge hatch on the ground. A control panel stood in front of it.

"What is that?" Kuro asked the scientist with a confused look.

"This, my young friend, is our ride to the laboratory."

"What? But... what about the other buildings around?" Kuro responded, pointing the constructions all around them.

"They're for something else." Hagire simply said before pressing the button of the control panel, leaving Kuro with more questions than answers.

When Hagire pressed the button, the hatch opened and a platform big enough for three tanks to fit on it rose form the ground. It's then that Kuro understood; the laboratory wasn't among the buildings surrounding them, it was _underground_. Still, this made absolutely no sense! If the laboratory was underground, then what was the purpose of all those buildings? He unfortunately didn't have time to ask for explanations because everyone started to get on the platform. When Kuro got on it too, the bald soldier pressed the button of another control panel that was on the platform and it started to go down inside the island.

* * *

The elevator was moving down a steel tunnel illuminated by orange lights placed on each side of the tunnel at a distance of around one meter from each other. The descent looked like it would take hours and Kuro took the opportunity to ask his question to Hagire.

"Sir, what are the buildings for since the laboratory is underground?"

"I already told you, they're for something else." the doctor answered on a tone allowing no reply. Kuro bent his head down, disappointed that he wouldn't get any answers. Still, Hagire slithy grinned and pursued the conversation.

"You seem to have become friend with captain Rooks back at the helicopter." Hagire said.

"You mean the bald soldier?" Kuro replied. "Maybe, he's certainly nicer than the one who grabbed me back at my house."

"Yes indeed, but now the laboratory is your house from now on, young man. You'll also have a friend with the same ability as you to play with." the doctor concluded with a smile. But he also glared at the back of the soldier the boy just mentioned.

"Is it a "cop freak"?" Kuro said with excitement and a little too loud. He remembered one of the mean person at the alley mentioning it. But he soon realized that he must have said something weird because now, everyone was looking at him, with Hagire and Rooks making very confused faces.

"Um... I beg you pardon?" Hagire asked with a frowned eyebrow.

The awkwardness of the situation made Kuro blush and he bent his head down to hide it. Still, having being raised at the orphanage to be polite with others, Kuro answered to Hagire, shyly though.

"It was around a week after the earthquake." Kuro started. "I got attacked by a group of mean people in the middle of the night and in trying to run away, I got myself stuck in an alley. One of them tried to do something bad to me and in fighting back, "the magic" activated and it killed him. That's when one of them said that I was like "that other cop freak". I realized later that I was stronger than them, so I..." Kuro stopped his speech because now, both Hagire and Rooks were giving him a serious look.

"What... What is it?" Kuro asked the two men, quite confused.

"Young man, are you sure at 100% that's what that person said?" asked Hagire who had bent down to be at eye level with Kuro.

"Yes Mr. Hagire, I'm fully sure." Kuro answered. "But why do you want to know?"

"What's your name kid?" Captain Rooks spoke this time. "I don't recall you telling us and it must be annoying to be called "young man" the whole time." he concluded, giving a quick look to Hagire.

"Kuro, Mr. Rooks." He was surprised by his question though.

"Well Kuro, if what you say is true, then it can greatly help what we are currently working on in this facility we're heading to." Rooks said, answering Kuro's previous question.

"I swear, it _IS_ true! I perfectly heard him say that I was like that "cop freak"!" Kuro insisted, even going as far as tracing a cross pattern on his chest with his finger.

"It's okay, I believe you." Rooks replied to Kuro's action. He then pursued on a professional tone: "Where do you think we could find those "mean people", as you called them? If we interrogate them, we may be able to find that "cop freak." But when he saw the boy's expression take a guilty look, Rooks knew that he wasn't going to like what was coming up.

"I'm sorry, if I haven't done anything they would have killed me. And since they were criminals, I thought it was okay, so..." Kuro stopped because Rooks had raise a hand, showing him to stop.

"You killed them, right?" the soldier asked with a frowned look after sighing. Kuro miserably nodded affirmatively before looking down in shame. Thanks to his bloodlust, he had killed a group of mean people who could have led them to another "magic user". Kuro then heard captain Rooks yell: "Sergent Johnson, lower your gun _now_!" Surprised, Kuro looked back up... to see that one of the soldiers had pointed his gun towards his face! Terrified, the boy ran to hide behind the doctor.

"Doc, get away from this... _monster_ now!" the soldier said with apparent disgust in his voice. It was, once again, the soldier who had grabbed Kuro back at the old office building. But Hagire had no intention of letting this mercenary harm the possible key to free "his beloved" a second time.

"I'm not moving a single inch and _you_ are going to listen to what you're told, soldier." replied Hagire with an authoritarian voice. "Must I remind you that this boy is surely the key to pursue our project here?"

"You don't even know if it's the case and what if he was just playing comedy with us this whole time?" the sergent replied. "For fuck sake, he just admitted that he's a _killer!"_ Then, a " _click"_ was heard and everyone turned to see that Rooks had pointed a pistol towards the sergent's head and the said pistol was charged.

"Sergent Johnson, I won't say it a second time; _lower your gun now."_ the captain said in a calm, but deadly cold voice. It seemed to take effect, because the soldier immediately lowered his rifle.

At the same moment, the elevator stopped and they were facing a large and wide corridor which was illuminated by lights on the ceiling. A steel door stood at the end of it.

"We've finally arrived." said Hagire, looking back at Kuro who was still behind him. "Let us go, young man, we've got work ahead of us and you still have to meet your new friend." At the mention of the "magic user", Kuro got excited and gave away a smile. He couldn't wait to meet him- or her -.

"Captain Rooks", pursued Hagire. "Send your men back up, their presence is no longer needed, but you come with us as well. I"ll have to talk with you."

"Understood, Dr. Hagire." replied the soldier. But before he pressed the button of the control panel, Rooks gave a glare at sergent Johnson and told him: "We'll talk about your behaviour later." before pressing the button, sending the six other soldiers back at the surface.

"Um, Mr. Rooks?" Kuro then said.

"Yeah, what is it kid?"

"About the mean people I've killed, those who could have led you to the "cop freak"..." but again, Rooks raised a hand to tell him to stop.

"It's alright kid. You couldn't have guessed, anyway. Besides, we still have other ways to find him." Rooks concluded. Kuro was relieved that the soldier wasn't mad at him. Just like Mr. Hagire said a while ago, he had started, in a way, to become friend with him. But there was something else he wanted to ask.

"Another thing." Kuro said.

"Go for it." Rooks simply replied.

"My name. Why did you ask me my name all of a sudden?" Even Hagire gave a approving nod.

Taken back a bit by his question, Rooks answered still: "When you claim that you can help Blackwatch, your name deserves to be known."

"Blackwatch?" Kuro replied, confused by the suddenly mentioned name.

"It's the name of the military unit I and my men belong to." the captain answered, also pointing the symbol on his shoulder. "Also, the scientists here belong to Gentek."

On that, the three person walked towards the steel door at the other end of the corridor, all while Kuro was noting those two new pieces of information in his head.


	6. I'M SORRY!

I'm really sorry for not updating "The second wretched egg" for so long. It was mainly due to work from school that required my time- I've even got a French exam tomorrow -. Don't worry, I will pursue the journey of Kuro as soon as I'll get free time. And to make you wait, go look at my second DW fanfic called "Afterstory" that I've got chapter 3 worked on right now. And again, I'm really sorry for this long period of not updating and I hope you understand.


	7. Dead

People, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've decided to stop working on "The second wretched egg". Some of you will probably hate me for this and you have all the right to do so. The reason is, I just lost interest about the story and was lacking ideas for a development. I just didn't feel it anymore.

But, even though this idea will never come to full fruition, it was still a nice experience in starting to write fanfictions. Also, it thaught me two important things; one, never make promises you can't keap, like when I promised to finish the story when I won't. Second, don't do message updates after EVERY CHAPTERS!

I will be leaving the story up for adoption if one of you wants to complete it and will work on other projects that I WILL complete this time.

Still sorry for those who wanted this story completed, I hope you understand and I'll see you another time.


End file.
